1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to applications of filter tubes utilizing slack filter tubes with tensioning means and particularly to embodiments having adjustable tensioning means coupled to the ends of the filters.
2. Description of Related Prior Applications
This application relates to an earlier Provisional Application Serial No. 60/084,218 filed May 5, 1998 and incorporates the subject matter of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/072,867 for Slack Filter Tube With Tensioning Means to Hobson, also filed May 5, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,138. In addition, the earlier listed patents to Hobson, as Well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,340,477 to Hobson et al., issued Jul. 20, 1982, and 4,872,981 to Hobson, issued Oct. 10, 1989, are also incorporated by reference herein.